I'll Stand By You
by AZ Diamond
Summary: When Zack makes a wish on a cursed object, he finds his life changed drastically. He needs help from Cody and Bailey to get through it. Can he survive?
1. Chapter 1

I was minding my own business one day while my brother Cody and his girlfriend Bailey were being all lovey dovey. We were currently on the S.S. Tipton waiting for our arrival to Ireland. Suddenly Mr. Moseby, the cruise director and my favorite target to torment and perform pranks toward. I then noticed that he was carrying some sort of package in his hand. It wasn't particularly large, smaller than a shoebox even. I don't think it was a booby trap that I set on his desk. I surely do not remember putting anything of that size anywhere unless it what was inside the box was a prank.

"This package just arrived for you." He said as he laid it down on the table that we were sitting at it. He then promptly walked away.

"Okay now that was a bit odd." I remarked as I looked over the package. "It's addressed to both of us. And it's from Arwin."

"What did Arwin send us?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. I don't have x-ray vision. Though, that would be sweet if I did." I responded as I thought of all the fun x-ray vision could lead to. "Give me your knife and I'll open it."

Cody produced his Wilderness Scouts pocket knife from his pocket. That was one of many things that he had in there. He handed it to me and I cut open the box. I opened it and pulled out some sort of weird statue. Also with it was a note.

"Zack and Cody, please contact me as soon as you receive this package, Arwin." I read. "Hmm guess we should go and talk to Arwin."

"We can go use my laptop in my room." Cody suggested. "I hope you don't mind but this might interrupt our date, Bailey."

"I don't mind at all." Bailey replied. "I'm actually interested in seeing where this is going to go. Isn't Arwin known for making crazy inventions?"

"Yeah he once made this alternate universe transporter that took us to a universe where he was a rock star, London was smart and Maddie was the airheaded heiress of the Fitzpatrick hotel." Cody explained. That was an interesting weekend.

"If I hadn't been possessed by an evil queen, I probably wouldn't believe you." Bailey admitted as we walked into Cody's room. Cody opened his laptop and contacted Arwin, who amazingly answered. The only problem was he wasn't wearing a shirt. It was not pretty.

"Arwin could please put a shirt on?" I requested.

Arwin went through his dresser and tried on several shirts before returning to the webcam.

"So what are you guys calling about?" Arwin asked.

"We got this thing you sent us." Cody said as I held up the statue. "What is it?"

"Oh it's supposed to be some ancient relic." Arwin answered. "It grants the person holding it one wish. I couldn't think of any use for it so I sent it to you guys. You probably could find a use for it."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask it to make our mom in love with you." I stated.

"I did not think of that actually." Arwin said. "Oh well it belongs to you guys now."

Cody then closed the video chat window.

"Okay so this thing grants a wish." I remarked. "Hmm what do I want to wish for?"

"Why do you think you are entitled to a wish?" Cody questioned. Why did he have to be so annoying?

"Shush I'm trying to think of a wish." I told him. "You know what I really wish for is to be able to look at a beautiful girl's face every morning when I wake up."

"I can't believe that you would waste a wish on something so perverted." Cody scolded me.

"Chill out bro." I said to him. "Relax. It looks like it's not even doing anything."

Suddenly the statue started to glow. Now it was definitely doing something. Cody and Bailey looked on in awe and a bright light suddenly filled the room. I watched them turn their heads to look away before I felt a series of very strange sensations in my body. It felt like I was getting shorter but my legs were growing longer. Speaking of growing longer, my hair felt that way. Parts of my body seemed to grow and other parts seemed to shrink. My shorts seemed a lot shorter and my shirt seemed a lot tighter. Just as suddenly as the light appeared, it also disappeared.

As I looked around the room, I suddenly found myself at a loss of balance and fell to the floor. I got up and looked over at Cody and Bailey. Both of them seemed to be looking at me strangely but I couldn't figure out why.

"Well that was strange." I commented. My voice didn't sound quite right. I also noticed that both of them seemed taller. Cody was already taller than me but this seemed more drastic and Bailey was not taller than me. What just happened?

"Zack, I think you need to look in the mirror." Bailey stammered.

I looked into Cody's mirror and saw a girl with long blonde hair wearing a green sweater and Daisy Dukes. As if I wasn't looking in a mirror, I lifted my arm and the girl in the mirror did the same. Upon total and complete that it was a mirror, I did the obvious thing. I screamed.

So this is my first story. I've always wondered how the show would be different if Zack was a girl. But rather than having be born as one I thought it would be more humorous if he turned into one. Anyone said girl is played by Hayden Panettiere. And I thought it would be fitting if Bailey knew because Zack was the first to find out that she was a girl. I would love to get some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

After I was done screaming, I looked over myself in the mirror. I can't exactly say how short I was. I had heels on my feet which were definitely a little bit uncomfortable. I guess now I understood better why girls don't like to wear heels all of the time. Aside from the long blonde hair, I also found myself staring into a pair of sea green eyes. At least I think that's what it was called. I was never an expert on colors like Cody was. I was never an expert on clothing either and this sweater I'm wearing might not even be called a sweater because it has buttons. I was kind of interested in seeing what I looked like without clothes on but at the same time I didn't want to because that would only be a confirmation that all of this was real. Why did I have to be turned into a girl when Cody was a pedicure away from already being there?

"Zack, are you okay?" Bailey asked.

"That would depend on what you consider to be okay?" I asked. I mean I don't think there was anything wrong with me other than the fact that I was female.

"Well this proves that you probably should have let me make a wish." Cody remarked. "I wouldn't have made such a reckless wish that was so open to interpretation."

"Fine, take it." I spat as I threw the relic at him. I was trying to hit him in the stomach but my throw was not well made. I still hit him in the foot and he began to hop around on one foot. Bailey giggled a little at that. Bailey wasn't really one to laugh at Cody jokes but seeing people get hurt could always be quite humorous.

Suddenly Cody's roommate Woody walked into the room. He had to be confused about why there was an unfamiliar girl in their room but he didn't look to be.

"Hey Bailey, hey Caroline." He greeted. Who was Caroline? "Does Cody think he's a bunny?"

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Caroline, your name." Woody responded.

"Oh right." I responded, pretending to laugh nervously. "I thought you said something else."

So Woody seemed to think that I was always a girl. Did other people think the same thing? Why would people think that I've always been a girl?

"So I need to take a shower." Woody announced. I didn't know that Woody took showers but the thought seeing Woody in any state of undress frightened me.

"Bye Cody." Bailey said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"Well I figured that being turned into a girl was bad enough." Bailey stated. "You didn't need any more emotional scars from seeing a naked Woody. So what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I should try to go to my room to see if my stuff is still there." I told her as I went across the hall. I tried to open the door and it was locked. I then decided to try my key to see if that worked. It did because the door opened.

I opened the door and noticed that the room was different. Some of my stuff was there like the foosball table and that recliner that I could never get to work. But it was also different. For one it was cleaner. The floor was spotless. The second bed was also completely foreign to me.

"Wait, that's my stuff." Bailey remarked as she went over to the bed in question. I suppose the chicken alarm clock made sense. "Why is my stuff in your room?"

Hmm I would've thought Bailey would be good enough at reasoning to figure that out. "Uh I think we're roommates." I responded.

"But how?" Bailey asked in shock.

"Well you said on the first day that all of the girls' spots were full but there were still guys' spots." I reminded her. "Maybe no other guys applied and since I was a girl we got put in the same room. That's what I am going with. So apparently I guess my wish was granted in multiple ways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bailey questioned in offense.

I immediately blushed realizing I had angered her. "Nothing, it's just that you're very pretty and since we're in the same room…"

"Thanks Zack…uh Caroline." She replied to my compliment. It was weird hearing her say my name like that.

"So I wonder if I was turned into a girl so I could see myself every morning or if sense you were closet girl it decided to make me a girl so I could be in a room with you and thus see you every morning." I mused.

"I don't know." Bailey answered. "But I'm going to do my best to find out what that thing is and if there's any way to reverse it."

"Okay then." I responded. "I have no idea what I am supposed to do right now."

"Don't you have work to get to or something?" Bailey asked.

"Actually I'm not sure if I work there or not." I admitted.

"Well maybe we should see if we can find any sort of uniform that you wear." She replied as we began to search the room for clothes.

"I found something." Bailey shouted. She pulled out a t-shirt and black skirt. "No wait…this is mine?"

I soon found an identical outfit with a name tag that said "Caroline" on it. I think it could be assumed that we kept the nametags on so we wouldn't mix them up. Though, the fact that she's taller than me and I apparently have bigger…how should I describe them…breasts I guess (when I didn't have them, I used a number of words for them) I'm not sure that would be possible. "I guess we both work at this place." I stated.

"Well it's probably better than having London as a boss." Bailey muttered.

"I don't really know anything about being a waitress." I told her.

"I do." She declared. "I used to wait tables at Uncle Clem's Barn."

"Is that even a restaurant?" I asked.

"No my uncle Clem just didn't like getting up to tell his wife what people wanted so I started doing it." Bailey explained. "People even gave me money for it. But when do we have to work?"

I saw a calendar and under today's date it said "WORK 5:00." I can't believe that I would write something to remind me to be on time.

"That's in…fifteen minutes." Bailey said. "Wait, fifteen minutes? We need to get ready now."

She started to pull off her shirt. "Don't ogle me." She warned.

"I don't have time to ogle you." I argued as I began to unbutton my sweater. "I have to get dressed too."

So after a few minutes of clothes flying off our bodies and be replaced by new ones, we were both dressed. The shirt I was wearing was definitely tighter than the tee-shirts that I was used to wearing. This one also seemed to be pressed against my breasts. Contrary to what many people believe happens when a guy turns into a girl, I'm not in any rush to jiggle them around. I am more concerned about getting rid of them.

"This is tighter than I thought it would be." I told Bailey.

"Yeah you may have noticed that a lot of female clothing goes for style over comfort." She responded. "It's something that if this lasts for an extended period of time, you'll get used to it."

I really didn't want any of this to last long enough for me to get used to anything.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, I quickly remembered it was predominantly populated by guys. That made the thought of working here kind of bad. I had come here a few times and convinced a waitress or two to come back to my room with me. I need to make sure that I say no. I definitely don't want to be repeating anything that happened in the past from the other side. I went into the kitchen to start my shift I guess. There was probably someone who could "remind" me where everyone was and what I was supposed to do.

The actual job seemed to be pretty easy. I had a good memory which meant remembering what went where wasn't a problem. There were some parts that I didn't like. Like apparently the way to get better tips involved being flirty. I actually had one guy say that he would give me $100 if I 'showed him my tits.'

"Or I could tell my manager that you're harassing me and you'll never be able to come here again." I replied as sweetly as possible. It was something that a waitress once said to me and I hadn't even been that forward.

As I was working, I noticed a familiar sounding guy.

"Why exactly are we here again?" He asked. It was Cody. I turned to see him with Woody.

"Duh you always come here so you can see Bailey at work." Woody told him.

"I do?" Cody asked as Woody stared at him. "I mean…of course I do. I just forgot that she was working tonight."

I quickly rushed into the kitchen. I really did not want Cody to see me dressed like this. Bailey was currently in the kitchen. I was guessing Cody wanted her to serve him which when you think of it, seems a little bit sexist.

"Cody's here and, apparently, he comes here a lot." I told her. "You should go out there and see him."

Bailey nodded and went out to serve the two of them. I kind of hope Cody was tipping well because having to clean up after Woody seemed like it warranted extra payment. But it wouldn't be surprising if Cody did because it was Bailey and he also had some sort of other tip in mind. It was no secret to me that Cody and Bailey having sex. He had come to me for suggestions and advice.

I was walking out checking if any of my tables needed anything and started to collect my tips when I overheard an interesting conversation between Cody and Woody.

"So once again, I am thinking about asking your sister out." Woody replied. I wanted to vomit. "Think she'll be interested?"

"No Woody, I'm pretty sure that she will not be interested." Cody answered. That was exactly the answer that I would have said. I did not want to go out with Woody or any guy for that matter which meant I did not like what I heard next.

"She's still with her boyfriend, isn't she?" Woody asked.

So Zack is now Caroline. The good news is that she has Bailey to help her. The bad news that she apparently has a boyfriend. And in case anyone is wondering I'll say it now. No she will not end up with Woody at any point in the story. I really hope that some people will take time to review this


End file.
